Comparando un amor
by Bell2087
Summary: La historia contada por Quinn Fabray acerca de como el dos clases de AMOR cambian su vida
1. Chapter 1

JUST ME

PROLOGO

Dicen que una de las mejores maneras de liberar todo lo que tenemos dentro es escribiendo, de esa manera se puede liberar todos los demonios que se tienen dentro, esos que no te dejan avanzar.

Así que escogí este método como último recurso, si último recurso ya que pienso que no doy más, siento que mis neuronas agotadas ya no dan soluciones a mis problemas pobres han olvidado cómo realizar su función vital , deben estar agotadas , estar dentro de mi cerebro no es como sencilla , siempre pensando , analizando cada situación y pensando como hubieran sido las cosas si tan solo hubiera actuado diferente en algunas ocasiones …. ¿Sería feliz?, ¿Estaría tranquila?, ¿Encontraría esa paz que todo el mundo habla?, ¿Mis neuronas podrían descansar? …Mil preguntas por minuto pasan por mi cabeza ninguna de ellas con respuestas.

Lo siento deben pensar que son una mal educada por favor no le digan a mi madre, la verdad es que si me han educado muy bien, hogar religioso de buenas costumbres, así que por favor no pienses que son mal educada las características que he adoptado con los años solo son culpa mía así que me disculpo, no me he presentado como debería solo los agobio con mis problemas, que fea primera impresión ¿no?... Bueno me llamo Lucy Quinn Fabray pero por favor llámenme Quinn siempre he detestado mi primer nombre pero por favor nuevamente no le digan a mama porque ella lo ama, aun no entiendo porque bueno proseguiré con mi presentación como ya les dije me pueden llamar Quinn , tengo 25 años recién cumplidos hace unas semanas y para resumirme en una palabra debo decir que soy un completo e irremediable **DESASTRE**.

Si es la palabra que mejor me describe bueno al menos ahora es esta época de mi vida en la cual creo que he tocado fondo, decidí contarles mi historia porque siempre he pensado que hay un momento en nuestras vidas en las cuales debemos parar y analizar lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora y este será uno de esos momentos , este sin duda será uno de esos viajes, de los cuales me he empeñado tanto en retrasar pero no crean que esto llega por voluntad propia , no seria mentirles por completo y no quiero llegar a eso no aun al menos…

Como les había informado anteriormente mis neuronas no dan más se han declaro en huelga si en huelga se niegan a analizar algo mas así que yo he decidido darles un respiro al menos por un tiempo hasta que decidan que es tiempo del volver a trabajar… saben esto es extraño para mí siempre analizar mi vida a sido complicado para mí, como les había explicado siempre lo he aplazado por qué no me gusta **SENTIR,** me es más fácil meterme de lleno en actividades que aplacen ese sentimento como trabajar, las fiestas, las amistades .. Viviendo el día a día, viviendo solo por vivir.

En todo este tiempo jamás me detuve a pensar en realidad jamás me pregunte ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo me siento?, ¿Qué siento?, ¿me duele? Y si me duele ¿Cómo me curo? .Todas esas preguntas y mas de estas recién han llegado a mi cabeza, debo de admitir que con un pequeño retraso, retrasó que yo misma me obligue a realizar un retrasó de 2 años y para ser realista es mucho más tiempo , como les dije jamás quise detenerme a pensar solo pasaba los días acumulaba los calendarios pero no más, mi lema ya no lo puedo decir algo que me he repito constantemente todo este tiempo **SENTIR ES MUY COMPLICADO **, eso ya no mas, es hora de sentir es hora de poder pasar la página , el momento ha llegado y para ser sincera no tengo otra cosa que hacer no tengo trabajo y mucho menos tengo esperanza , todo lo que he guardado por tanto tiempo ha explotado y no sé cómo manejarlo , no sé cómo hacer para salvarme , simplemente no lo sé.

¿En qué momento se perdió todo?, ¿En qué momento me perdí yo?, ¿En qué momento esta chica de 25 años con un futuro prometedor decidió abandonarlo todo?

Porque es la realidad no veo futuro y si lo hay no lo veo aun, una vez una buena amiga me dijo "Es imposible pensar en un futuro si no se ha superado el pasado…"

El pasado ¿Cómo se supera el pasado? ¿Cómo se hace? Si lo cierto es que no se puede arreglar, no se puede modificar, simplemente lo tienes que asimilar y superar pero ¿y si no quiero?, ¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si no estoy preparada para dejarlo ir aun? Saben es más fácil vivir en un pasado que aprender a vivir en un presente en el cual no sabes cómo desenvolverte, en el cual te sientes insegura todo el tiempo, un presente que no te enseña nada, un presente que solo te hace sentir que una vez lo tuviste todo y lo dejaste ir… pero como dijo mi buena amiga "Es imposible pensar en un futuro si no se ha superado el pasado…"

Que puedo decir de mi pasado como pueden leer y apreciar jamás lo supere, jamás los supere, si hablo de plural para ser más exactos hablo de dos personas que jamás supere, dos personas que cambiaron mi mundo, cada una en un tiempo y espacio distinto, dos personas que me hicieron reír y llorar, me enamoraron tan rápido que no me di cuenta como paso, me rompieron y me armaron, me amaban y me odiaban por igual pero sobre todo me **CAMBIARON**.

La primera de esas personas fue la luz de mi vida, fue y será una de las mejores personas que he conocido, esta persona me hizo dudar de todo, hizo que mi cuerpo sintiera cosas que jamás había imaginado. Ella me cambio el mundo, si han leído bien escribí **ELLA**, sexo femenino, mujer… No se confunda no soy lesbiana, tampoco bisexual y dudo mucho que sea heterosexual lo cierto es que no me gustan las etiquetas desde que la conocí a ella las odie creo que una persona se enamora de la persona no más del genero.

Ella fue la primera chica que me hizo aprender que el amor es solo eso amor, lástima que en esa época era solo una adolecente asustada. Jamás la supe apreciar como se lo merecía.

Dios como extraño esos ojos color café que iluminaban mis días escolares, como extraño la hora de la salida del colegio era mi hora preferida en el día por que la acompañaba a su casa. Ella hizo de mi una mejor persona es mas yo deseaba ser una mejor persona por ella, era todo lo que yo deseaba, ella era **TODO**, pero yo era una cobarde, una idiota nunca fui **TODO** lo que ella necesito.

La segunda persona destruyo todo lo bueno que ella construyo en mi , el mato mi interior y yo simplemente no tuve armas para defenderme , no tuve fuerzas de voluntad para decir **NO** , el me enseño que el amor **DUELE** y duele tanto que inclusive cuesta respirar , cuesta mantenerse a flote , que las lagrimas no son suficientes para liberar el dolor que se lleva dentro , que las lagrimas queman ,arden cuando caen.

El enseño todo lo que yo jamás había visto en mi vida, el me enseño esa parte del amor que ella no me había hecho ver, esa parte que ella no había dicho que existía… el simplemente me rompió, me destruyo, me mato en vida y aun no sé cómo recuperarme de eso.

Mi mente siempre se encuentra divagando entre esas dos personas, siempre el recuerdo de ellos viene a invadir mi cerebro y siempre me deja sin fuerzas sin saber cómo continuar.

And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around

FLORENCE + THE MACHINE - Shake It Out

BeLLBMurgueytio


	2. Chapter 2

**PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**

Parte 1

Hay momentos que recordamos como si hubieran pasado ayer, de ese tipo de recuerdos hay muy pocos en mi cabeza creo que de alguna manera mi personalidad hermética se defiende de esa maneara se defiende de esa manera , bloqueando recuerdos , por ejemplo he olvidado por completo como fue mi primer beso , no recuerdo con quien fue , a qué edad, ni lo que sentí y a pesar d lo que muchos piensen he olvidado mi primera vez también, sé que muchos dirán que es imposible que nadie olvida su primera vez pero yo lo he hecho, será porque estos recuerdos en realidad no fueron especiales en mi vida simplemente fueron momentos que debían de suceder mas no necesariamente fueron transcendentales.

Pero hay momentos que por más que quiera no puedo olvidarlos totalmente… ¿No les ha pasado que recuerdan algo, ósea me refiero que saben exactamente lo que sucedió pero no recuerdan como se sintieron? Bueno de esos recuerdos también tengo por ejemplo cuando mi papa nos abandono ,sé exactamente como pasaron las cosas a pesar de tener 5 años de edad el recuerdo está intacto en mi cabeza pero no recuerdo lo que sentí, no sé si llore, no sé si me dolió pero recuerdo exactamente que sucedió … pero eso tal vez les cuente más adelante.

Hoy les quiero contar algo que siempre que recuerdo trae una sonrisa a mi rostro; mi primer día de clases y no refiero de cuando tenía 6 años de edad y entre por primera vez al colegio, he de contarles que no llore el primer día pero si llore todos los días siguientes por un mes al menos eso siempre cuanta mi mama en las reuniones familiares. En fin no les hablo de ese recuerdo, cuando tenía 15 años hace ya 10 años atrás me expulsaron del colegio, si se que han de pensar tal vez que era una rebelde sin causa , pero no al menos no en ese momento me expulsaron por tonta esa es la realidad. En fin el punto es que me expulsaron del colegio católico al cual había asistido toda mi vida, bueno 9 años de mi vida.

Saben ahora que han pasado los años muchos años en realidad me doy cuenta que nunca sentí que pertenecía a ese colegio católico a pesar de haber estudiado muchos años ahí no me sentía parte de el , las personas que conocí no fueron amistades trascendentales ni menos aun memorables , era un ambiente lleno de pretensiones de jerarquías , de personas vacías , carentes de emociones reales , en ese colegio no podía ser yo jamás pude ser yo. No les voy a mentir cuando salí o mejor dicho cuando me obligaron a salir sentí que de acababa en mundo, estaba dejando a mis supuestos amigos de toda mi vida, estaba dejando a mi enamorado, bueno eso no me dolió tanto. Sentí mi corazón estrujado, pisoteado y despreciado por aquel colegio pero como siempre dicen "Todo es para mejor ", al menos así lo descubrí.

Mi nuevo colegio no fue mi primera opción bueno decir nuestra, de mama y mía. Debo de contarles que mi mama no estaba muy feliz por las acontecimientos suscitados, estaba muy amarga conmigo, tener que empezar de nuevo no iba ser fácil pues había que hacer muchos gastos y nuestra situaciones económica en ese entonces no era la mejor ; exámenes de admisión, matricula, mensualidad , uniforme eran tantas de las cosas en las cuales se debía invertir . Este colegio como les digo fue la última opción la primera fue el mismo colegio donde estudio mama un colegio italiano en el cual no paso el examen de admisión, mi segunda opción era un colegio hermoso con piscina y ese era el que yo quería pero cuando fuimos a inscribirme ya no habían vacantes y así fue como llego este colegio que se encontraba justo a la espalda de la iglesia el "William McKinley High School"

No recuerdo cuantos exámenes necesite para ingresar solo recuerdo lo que dijo el psicólogo acerca de mi "Tienes baja autoestima vamos a trabajar para subirla señorita" yo asentí con una sonrisa forzada y salí de esa aula ese fue mi último examen. Siempre pienso en lo que me dijo el psicólogo nadie que me conoce crearía que tengo baja autoestima por que parezco una persona muy segura de sí misma , segura de su físico, segura de la encanto personal hacia el otro sexo es más segura del encanto que mantiene con personas de su mismo sexo en fin una persona muy segura de si mismo pero saben un secreto todo eso es una fachada la verdad es que soy una persona muy insegura de sus decisiones jamás pienso que soy las más acertadas y tampoco estoy segura de mi físico no me siento bonita tal vez es por eso que me mato horas haciendo ejercicios.

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando me vi en el espejo con ese nuevo uniforme fue muy extraño , estaba acostumbrada a l blusa blanca, la falda corte escoses de cuadros azules de diversas tonalidades , medias azules hasta las rodillas y la chompa azul marina … pero ahí estaba yo con ese short verde , mi polo blanco y zapatillas al mismo color, era el uniforme de verano del colegio. Fue muy extraño mi reflejo en ese espejo, m molestaba pero esa era yo, ¿asustada? Por supuesto, no había podido dormir en toda la noche; cuando era niña me asustaba conocer gente de mayor me fascino ósea ahora soy toda una experta pero en ese momento me aterro el pensar que tenía que conocer gente, me gusta mi rutina y la seguridad que esta me ofrecía.

Como olvidar mis manos sudorosas y los miles de pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza, esta aterrada y no me daba vergüenza exteriorizarlo, estaba amarga con todo yo no quería estar ahí pero no podía hacer nada, estaba ahí para en la puerta del colegio sin saber qué hacer, el chico de seguridad se apiado de mi él se encontraba en la puerta del colegio le habrá dado pena la cara de terror que tenia y llama a una chica que pasaba por ahí , de pequeña estatura, piel blanca y ojos claros era muy simpática.

Le dijo

Castro acompaña a su salón va a 4to.

Ella asistió y me hizo compañía recuerdo haber compartido una pequeña conversación con ella

Como te llamas? Pregunte fue lo primero que paso por mi mente.

Mishka . Me dijo se demoro mucho en formular una pregunta pero finalmente pregunto. ¿y tú?

Quinn . luego de eso no hablamos mas por un largo rato de produjo un silencio muy incomodo , para ser sincera no m importaba conocerla y al parecer ella tampoco estaba interesada en conocerme pero era la única persona que conocía así que debía hacer un intento

¿Y cuántos salones hay? Ella me miro como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo y me dijo.

Uno yo también estoy ahí. Así fue que subimos las escaleras en silencio.

A primera impresión esta chica no me cayó bien, se notaba que era reservada y muy callada para mí gusto así que la primera vez que hablamos no me dejo con ganas de una segunda conversación. Quien me diría a mí que un año después y hasta la actualidad cada vez que esa pequeña chica me presentara diría: "Les presento a mi mejor amiga", para ella era más importante ese título tan importante que presentarme por mi nombre.

Subí con ella las escaleras hasta llegar a un tercer piso que me condujo a un de las tantas aulas, entramos y ahí me presento a su mejor amiga. La cual grito.

Amiga nuevaaaaaaaaaa!

Sentí que me reclamaba como suya eso me hizo sonreír, era una chica muy linda con una extraña forma de ser, le era muy sencilla de abrazar como que para mí es todo una odisea.

BeLLBMurgueytio


	3. Chapter 3

No recuerdo más conversaciones que esas luego me presentaron a más personas, pero yo solo recuerdo a dos chicos mas, un chico y una chica, se notaban que eran algo unidos el se veía un poco peculiar , algo afeminado diría yo y ella tenía una mirada algo fría pero soñadora , ambos me hablaban como si me conocieran años siempre nombrando a una chica mas que no se encontraba con nosotros al parecer se encontraba de viaje aun con su familia pero regresaría la próxima semana, era la mejor amiga de ambos.

Nos llamaron para la formación recuerdo que debíamos ponernos en fila y dar inicia al año escolar con una pequeña ceremonia que se realizaba ahí, en el patio. Las mismas personas que seguían hablándome lo mucho que extrañaban a esa tal Brittany por lo que hablaba la tal Santana era la mejor persona del mundo, hablaba de ella con tanto cariño que me daban muchas ganas de conocer a esa ya famosa y especial chica , saben una semana más tarde la conocí debo admitir era una chica muy hermosa, lindos ojos con una personalidad algo peculiar pero no vi eso especial que Santana comentaba de ella, bueno tal vez es que yo la miraba con intenciones distintas a las suyas.

Recuerdo que no tenía ganas de conversar y les confieso que cuando me dan ese tipo de ataques suelo ser bastante antisocial. Mi plan era simple y sencillo estudiar un año en ese colegio por eso no quería conocer a nadie, no quería. encariñarme de esa manera no iba ser tan duro cuando me cambiara nuevamente a mi antigua escuela, así que Santana me seguía hablando y yo simplemente asentía sin ningún tipo de interés en seguir con esa conversación, quien me diría a mí que esa chica que estaba hablando frente a mi seria un año más tarde a quien le contaría todos mis secretos, a la única persona con que yo podría ser transparente, tener la entera seguridad que jamás me juzgaría , y me apoyaría en todas mis decisiones aunque no esté de acuerdo con estas... Definitivamente se convertiría en alguien especial para mi, una de las pocas personas que entienda mis confusos pensamientos.

Ese día una mirada llamo mi atención, me sentía observada es esa pequeña ceremonia y ahí la vi , una chica alta de cabello ondeando, la reconocí había estudiado con ella en mi anterior escuela, tengo que reconocer que no había sido amable con ella en el pasado, pero al fin y al cabo al menos era alguien familiar entre todas esas nuevas personas desconocidas, me acerque, la salude no recuerdo con exactitud que hablamos pero recuerdo que me dejo en claro que era preferible fingir que no nos conocíamos. Así la única persona familiar me ignoro por el resto del día y yo no hice nada para evitarlo.

El día transcurrió lento muy lento para mi gusto, los minutos los sentía eternos, solo pensaba que estarían haciendo mis antiguos compañeros, odiaba que las personas de mi nueva escuela fueran tan amables, me hacían tan difícil el querer detestarlos como tanto quería, pero ponía. Lo mejor de mí o mejor dicho lo peor de mi para poder realizar esa tarea.

Me sentía fuera de lugar, yo sentía que no pertenecía a ese grupo de personas y así al día paso sin emoción y añorando a mis antiguos compañeros, no recuerdo que mas paso en el día pero lo importante es que finalizo.

Después de muchos años de ese día ella me comento una tarde en mi habitación que esa mañana de mi primer día de clases no había pasado desapercibido para ella, me contó que me miraba desde su su carpeta, sentaba que me observaba, que se me veía triste y que moría por ir hablarme, que no sabía cómo pero le había llamado la atención pero que no se acerco por miedo.

Yo solo recuerdo que ese día estaba muy perdida en mis pensamientos como para haberla visto, quien sabe si la hubiera visto desde el primer día tal vez la historia hubiera sido distinta, solo sé que pensaba que un largo año está por empezar y ese solo había sido en principio .

A la primera persona  
que me ayude a salir  
de este infierno en el que yo mismo decidí vivir  
le regalo cualquier tarde pa' los dos  
lo que digo es que ahora mismo ya no tengo ni si quiera donde estar

A la primera persona - Alejandro Sanz


End file.
